The Girl With Fire In Her Eyes
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Merlin and Arthur stmble across a girl who is seemingly just a young girl, but soon after Merlin starts to suspect differently. With Mrgana wanting her as well, Merlin must find a way to protect her.


**Hi this is my first Merlin fanfic so enjoy.**

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin wake up you dozy oaf!" Arthur shouted as he saw Merlin asleep on his horse again. Merlin gave a small jump. Losing his balance on the saddle and landing with a thud on the ground.

"You relay are a clotpole aren't you Merlin". Said Arthur halting his horse to look at Merlin.

"That's my word". Merlin protested.

"Then it suits you perfectly". Retorted Arthur. Merlin opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced by Arthur lifting up his hand and telling him to be quiet. And there it was again but Arthur was positive now when a high pitched scream broke the silence of the woods. Arthur got off his horse, took his sword and went off in the direction of the scream.

"Every time, why can't we just have a nice quiet ride though the woods without bandits, mercenaries, kidnappings and fights". Merlin said as he followed Arthur into the trees. When Merlin and Arthur were in sight of the solders they crouched low to the ground. Arthur recognised who the men where. They where Morgana's men, but what were they doing here so close to Camelot. Merlin scanned their camp and saw that three of them where trying to get a girl into a wagon. The kind of wagon that slave traders use with bars and shackles not the most pleasant thing to ride in. And this girl was doing everything she could to stay out.

"Arthur look". Merlin said pointing to the girl."What would Morgana want that girl for?"

"I don't know. But we have to help her. We go on the count of three". Arthur said. He counted to three and on the last number Arthur leaped over the log that was concealing them both from view. Running down the slope sword drawn plunging right into the middle of the solders.

"Great. Just what I need". Said Merlin sarcastically. Running down the slop but instead going to help the girl. One of the men trying to get the girl into the wagon came at Merlin sword raised high to kill him. Merlin looked directly at the man. A surge of energy flowed through Merlin, his eyes turned gold and the man who was coming at him went flying into a tree. Merlin gave a sigh and a small smile. Going up to the two men who were coming at him in the same manner. Merlin made one hit the other on the head confused they stood there. Merlin looked up at a tree branch that was over the heads of the men. His eyes turned gold. With a loud snap the branch broke off landing heavily on their heads with a loud crack, knocking them out quite effectively. Merlin saw that they had knocked the girl out so that she didn't run away. Merlin quickly made his way to her. Kneeling by her side checking her pulse and examining her head for any injurers that might make it hard for her to stand. But there was nothing of conscience. Looking up Merlin saw that there ware fifteen men including the three that he had taken care of. This left twelve for Arthur to deal with. Merlin took out three more just for good measure. Merlin thought that nine was a good number for Arthur to handle. And to prove that Merlin was right a moment later Arthur joined him having successfully defeated the soldiers that lay about on the ground.

"How is she?" Arthur asked tucking his sword into his belt.

"It's just a small concussion. She should wake up soon". Merlin said, and noticed Arthur reach down and lift up a pendent that he had seen round her neck.

The girl's eyes flickered open seeing Arthur holding the pendent made her panic. She gave a small gasp snatching it from Arthur's hand and tried to get away from them. But failed when her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Frightened she looked at Merlin and Arthur, clutching the pendent close to her chest.

"It's alright you're safe now my name is Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot". Arthur said taking a step towards her. She flinched, staring at him with eyes that practically screamed fear.

"Wow it's okay this is Merlin, why not let him tend to your wounds?" Arthur said trying to show that he wasn't a threat. The girl looked at Merlin and the fear in her eyes slowly faded to be more of a quizzical look. Merlin took a small step towards her.

"May I?" Merlin said asking if he could examine her arm. She slowly lifted her arm so Merlin could look at it. As Merlin gently held her arm he saw that there were long gashes on the underside of it. Showing that she had been dragged by her legs for some distance beforehand. Merlin cleaned the wounds with some water from the stream. Then put some ointment on then to disinfect the wounds raping her arms in some spare cloth that was clean from his bag.

They set up a fire to boil water from the stream to clean her wounds more thoroughly.

* * *

"We need to get her to Gaius there's only so much I can do for her". Merlin said to Arthur.

"Then we ride for Camelot at dawn. She needs rest". Arthur said looking at her. She was fixated on the flames of the small fire that they had made. Merlin sat across the fire from her.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked gently. Trying to look into her eyes but her gaze didn't shift and she didn't answer.

_Well so much for that idea_. Thought Merlin shifting his weight slightly where he sat.

"Castiel that is my name." The girl said her eyes were still fixated on the fire. Merlin looked up at her.

"That's quite a name you have there". Merlin smiled then a question came to his mind "What does it mean?" he asked, a moment passed and Merlin gave a sigh.

"It means flame bringer". She said looking up at Merlin and with the fires light flickering in her eyes he believed the name meant exactly what she said.

* * *

**Please write and review. X**


End file.
